Miraculous: A New Beginning
by GirlPower54
Summary: Special jewels have made their way over to Seattle Washington. But not just any jewels. The Miraculouses. And when you give a group of teens with nothing in common powers and villains to fight...things can only go so well. Rated T for Teenagers being Teenagers.
1. Prologue

**So.**

**This.**

**I'm trying to combine the idea of a next gen and a certain country AU, this one being America. Why not France or any other country? I'm more associated with American locations...plus I don't really want to mess up a location I know little about.**

**This'll be my main solo project, as well as uploading little Asylum One Shot bits from time to time. **

**With that said, let's dive right in**

* * *

**Episode 0a- Prologue**

It truly wasn't exactly the best day to be out in the city of Seattle.

Rain came pouring down heavily, forming puddles on roads and mud forming wherever there was grass. The rain was drenching civilians who were unfortunate enough to have no umbrellas.

Except right now, this was an emergency. Something of incredible value was out there, somewhere in the city. Green eyes were surveying every spot. She had no clue where this valuable object was, but only one thought was on her mind:

_She needed to find it before it got into the wrong hands._

And she wouldn't stop searching until it was found, getting her incredibly drenched as she'd forgotten an umbrella. But that wasn't really of important manner right now.

Once she found what she was looking for, she sighed a breath of relief and checked everything to make sure nothing was missing.

Except there was something missing.

A purple brooch, to be specific…

* * *

The room was dark. No light could be seen anywhere, making it hard to see who was in the room, aside from a light purple creature. But the human couldn't be seen to any audience viewer.

"No need to describe any of this jewelry," the person spoke darkly, as if glaring down at the creature. "Just tell me your name and what power you grant."

"My name is Nooroo," the creature spoke, a bit fearfully. This person reminded him of his old holder. "And my power allows you to give someone superpowers and make them your devoted follower, and you can also communicate with that person."

"Superpowers?" the human repeated. At this point, it was obvious now. A sinister chuckle gave away their intention. "Well, let's turn away from the good side and go to the bad side…"

"But the Miraculouses aren't supposed to be used evilly!" Poor Nooroo replied. Yep. It was official. This person was too similar to his old holder.

"Silence!" the person replied. "Just tell me how to transform!"

Nooroo was terrified. "It's 'Wings, Rise!'" he replied, still full of fear.

"..Really?" the human groaned. "Well, now isn't the time to stay in the dark, awaiting more explanations. Nooroo, DARK WINGS RISE!"

Nooroo was sucked into the Miraculous, and when the transformation faded, she now had a dark purple mask, and a lighter purple outfit with silver accents. The brooch is in the middle , with four light purple strands of fabric coming out to resemble a butterfly. Her hair also had silver streaks in it. And she was grinning.

Oh, the city of Seattle had no clue what was coming. They were about to fear her.

They would grow to fear her. Leptir. And they would all make perfect supervillains...

* * *

_**Google Translations:**_

_**Leptir- Butterfly (Croatian) **_

_**Headcanon: it's actually Wings Rise, but because of the villainy stuff, it's Dark Wings Rise. Idk, it's just a weird headcanon of mine.**_


	2. The First Hero(ine)

**So in a review I got a comment about submitting villains and I'm going to say this:**

_**Yes. I will accept villain submissions. HOWEVER, the reasoning has to make sense, and I don't want a villain all over the place. You can't just call a villain Pyromaniac and give them water powers. Thats a no from me. Side note, bare in mind I might decide to use these characters in future chapters WITH THE CREATOR'S CONSENT, or make them the central focus for their akumatization episode, because, you know. Development.**_

**On the note of chapters...not every chapter is going to be an akuma attack. I'm going on a limb here by doing this because everyone wants the juicy stuff, the akumas and not just the boring day-to-day civilian stuff. See, the thing is I personally feel like development is key in these types of stories so I'm going to do things my way and if you don't like it you don't have to :p**

**Also I realized I forgot to mention Locked Away's status last chapter...Well the actual Cat Blanc episode is coming REALLY soon, and with this new knowledge it got me thinking about what to do with it. So. What am I gonna do? WATCH THE EPISODE AND THEN DECIDE. I'm probably going to finish this current version and then rewrite it. But idk we'll see.**

* * *

**Episode 0b- Meet Irene**

A normal school day. Ugh. She was secretly hoping that the downpour from last night would've cancelled the day back at school, but apparently not.

"Irene, it's good for us," her younger twin brother, Victor, spoke up. He was skinnier and had glasses, and compared to his sister, he just seemed less cool.

"Shut up, Vicky," the girl, now known as Irene, scowled at her brother. He was a goody-two-shoes and every teacher loved him. She used to be like that too.

Until Brendan entered the picture.

He seemed so cool. He rode a motorcycle, he was the school football team's quarterback, he had a crew of followers and a band, and he gave no effs about anything. Irene aspired to be like him, and stopped wearing glasses, but rather contacts. She started wearing leather and began skipping class. How the heck the two of them made it to junior year, was a mystery to Victor.

While the siblings walked to school, a familiar voice called out to Irene.

"Hey, babe."

Indeed, it was Brendan. He was smirking and had just pulled up on his motorcycle. Yes, he and Irene were dating, and it was no surprise to any of Brendan's followers.

"Hey yourself," Irene replied, smirking back to him. "Mind if I hop on?"

"What, so you can get away from the loser?" Brendan asked, "nah. But let's race instead."

"So you give other people rides on your bike but not me? I'm wounded."

"Babe," Brendan looked Irene in the eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt on the bike in case of a crash."

Irene stopped for a minute. "And what are the chances of that happening?"

Brendan smirked. "Rare. You can hop on."

Irene grinned and got on the back of the motorcycle. "You know, I don't feel like going to school."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Brendan smirked.

"And that's what I love about you," Irene responded. No arguments about school. No giving any craps about ditching or going. Just...doing. And that was all that she needed to know to decide she loved him.

* * *

Ah yes. The pool. Surely, nothing could go wrong there.

Instead of swimming, Brendan and Irene were sitting on pool chairs, tanning and...well. Relaxing really. What should've been a school day was now another break day. And Irene loved it.

"This is so much better," she said, looking over at Brendan.

"That's great, babe, I'm glad you're enjoying this," Brendan replied. However, he wasn't looking at her at all. He was more focused on his phone and texting a person. He was turned away from Irene so she couldn't even see what he was typing.

"Wha-"

"HELP!" a frantic voice called. The person seemed to be splashing around in the pool, eyes wide and frantic. Her calls were getting more and more desperate by the minute. And that's when Irene realized:

The person could drown.

What to do what to do. She didn't have a swimsuit and also had a phone on her and...would Brendan really be willing to look after her phone. She glanced back over at saw the nearly drowning person actually closer to drowning than she initially thought. Calling 911 was out of the picture. It was act now or let the person die.

And she didn't want to be held accountable for this.

She took off the leather jacket and put that and her phone on the chair and just jumped into the pool. Maybe it wasn't too late.

And it wasn't.

Quickly swimming the drowning person, a woman, back to the ledge and getting her out of the pool, Irene soon followed, soaking wet and displeased.

Brendan looked up. "Babe?"

"I'm leaving," Irene replied as she grabbed her jacket and slid it on. Wiping her now drenched hands on her jacket, she picked up her phone carefully and slid it into the jacket pocket.

"Miss?" the woman looked over at Irene. "Thank you for saving me back there."

"Whatever," Irene replied with a shrug, not really caring. Youch. She really didn't seem like she'd cared.

But as she turned to leave, neither she nor Brendan didn't notice the strange older woman placing something in her pocket...

Something in a miniature box...

* * *

**Yes I'm having Miraculouses being given out to people who...well, let's just say we have different opinions on. You cannot convince me otherwise. Again, I'm doing things my way.**

**Speaking of, thoughts on Irene? Brendan? Victor (even if he was around for a brief minute)? I like to know these things so I can know what to do with their development. **

**I also appreciate detailed reviews so...feel free to review if you want. I'm not forcing you too :)**


	3. That One Underdog

**So I actually recently got a submitted akuma and I really liked it, so I'm going to use it because I really liked the idea (also, yes, there'll be a main bitch in the story I promise)**

**Okay, let's meet the next character joining the hero squad**

* * *

**Episode 0c- Meet Seth**

"Hey look, it's that kid!"

Seth tried his hardest to ignore the taunts, putting his hands in his hoodie pockets as they kept laughing at him, yelling out words like "Hoodie Boy," "Emo," "Freakshow," and "Weirdo."

"Hide in your locker till the janitor hears your screams!" someone yelled out to him.

"OR JUST DON'T COME BACK!" he heard another person yelled out.

Seth was used to this. Once he'd said something stupid, and now he was the resident target. Nobody to hang out with. No one to tell him it was okay. No one to tell him he was normal, that he was accepted, to tell him they cared for him.

Nobody to love.

He pulled the hood above his face, trying to avoid all the attention. This didn't seem to deter anything,

"They don't get me," he mumbled, continuing his walk down the hallways. People were with their cliques, couples were together, and all he felt was that sense of emptiness.

When he finally got to his locker, all he could do was groan as he began taking post-it notes off of his locker. "Real mature," he mumbled as he looked at the writings across the notes. They'd be less hurtful if they had nothing to do with the aforementioned stupid thing he'd said earlier.

He just looked at the notes, and one thought crossed his mind.

"_Are they true?"_

He stood there long enough to miss the 5 minute warning bell. And it was now he realized: he only had 1 minute left.

And now he was going to be late for his first class. He groaned in frustration.

Goddammit, other students.

* * *

Walking home from school was also a pain. People purposefully bumping into him and their inadequate examples of false regret and sympathy. People tripping him and pointing, taking pictures to upload to the media and laughing. It infuriated him so.

He could hear the snickering behind his back. These people were really mature for juniors in high school...yeah no, if anything. It was the exact opposite. They were being too immature for his own good. All because. Of one. Stupid. Statement.

He made sure to avoid as many people as possible. And it worked. Mostly.

Until he got to the street. A mysterious woman was there, walking a bit too slowly for his taste.

And then the sound of an approaching car caught his attention. He froze at the realization.

She could easily get run over.

Hurrying onto the street, the car coming by at a faster speed Seth thought possible, he quickly grabbed the woman's arm and rushed her back over to the sidewalk. When they got on the sidewalk, the car passed by, and a person was yelling from inside the moving vehicle, although no one knew what was being said.

"Thank you so much young sir," the woman smiled at the teenager.

"It's no problem, miss. Just be careful," Seth replied. Although his voice sounded so emotionally drained, so monotone, there was that sense that he was definitely concerned for this woman and her safety.

As he turned to leave as students finally noticed the unfortunate boy and started laughing at him, the woman slipped something into his hoodie pocket.

That thing was a miniature box.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the previous two. At this point, we're halfway through the introductory chapters. After the last introduction, chapters are going to get longer. I'm probably going to say how akuma formatting's gonna work at some point, but yeah. Longer chapters.**

**So 2 down, 3 to go. My goal? Make them all very different. Slowly develop their stories. Which is why not all chapters are akuma attacks.**

**See ya next chapter :)**


	4. Miss Accused

**So I got a question regarding heroes and I'll just say this: **

**_I will only bring in new heroes if it's absolutely required. We're starting with 5. I do have ideas for who the heroes will be when it comes to the new heroes. Bad intentions we'll see ;). If I want others to apply heroes...haven't decided but if it's the case I'd prefer fanon miraculouses. Again, not 100% decided on that case._**

**With that classified, let's jump right in.**

* * *

**Episode 0d- Meet Janissa**

"No running in the hallways Daniella! Quit shoving kids into lockers, Quentin!"

Daniella and Quentin. Two troublemakers and probably friends with Brendan himself. Quentin looked over at the person in particular who'd said it and smirked mischievously.

"Oh yeah? And what gives you the right to say that Janissa?" he asked, a mocking smirk on his face. "I'm so scared of what you could do."

"I can tell the principal you were breaking rules and have her give you all detentions," Janissa replied. She crossed her arms, unamused. "Seriously. I thought you'd know better."

"Oh please," Quentin smirked. "She wouldn't dare punish her own son."

Yep. Quentin, troublemaker, son of the principal. He could easily come up with excuses to make it seem like he was the innocent.

"She could if she found out the truth!" Janissa argued.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" a person yelled. She seemed full of anger.

It was the principal. Quentin's mom.

"Mom, she's accusing me of rule-breaking!" Quentin lied smoothly. Whatever the case, this wasn't his first time trying to fool his mother.

"He's lying!" Janissa argued. "He's been shoving kids into lockers! How do you not see that?!"

The principal looked at Janissa. "I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you'd have gotten over this by now. After school detention for you."

Quentin looked over at Janissa and smirked. "I told you so," he whispered to a shocked Janissa, as he began walking off with Daniella as they started laughing about the situation.

* * *

Janissa was pissed. And logically so. She'd just been accused of doing a thing she didn't.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _The ticking of the clock was bothering her so much. When was it going to be 4:30 again?

4:27.

4:28.

4:29.

Oh look, now it's 4:30. She left the detention room, still reasonably pissed about Quentin. Dark blue eyes were narrowed, still pissed. It made her want to pull out some of her black hair from her head. Ugh. A principal shouldn't be biased towards her own son.

Storming out of the school, Janissa looked out for any traffic or Quentin.

"Hand it over!" a teenage voice caught her attention. Janissa turned to look over and saw Quentin with another boy. The second boy seemed uncertain and Quentin was smirking. And the duo were near a woman. And Quentin seemed to be threatening her.

This was not normal behavior. Even for Quentin, he usually never really threatened. He just did.

Storming up to the boys, Janissa snarled. "You again?" she asked, fury evident in her tone.

"Whoa, the bitch came back," Quentin smirked.

And he was instantly met with a slap to the face.

"You're nothing but a person who takes advantage of his mother's position," Janissa snarled. "I have no clue who this other guy is, and I don't care. I never want to see you outside of school ever again."

The other guy was about to speak up but Quentin growled and spoke up again. "Fine. I'll just get my mother to get you kicked off student council and give you endless after school detentions. Then we'll see who's laughing." He turned away. "Let's go, Levi. We've got band practice to defeat Moonglow."

The other boy, Levi, looked back at Janissa and the woman a bit apologetically. Janissa noticed Levi looked like a younger, skinnier version of Quentin, at least in his Sophomore year of high school probably. They were probably related but Janissa didn't care.

"Thanks young lady," the woman looked at Janissa with a smile.

"You're welcome," Janissa told the woman. "Just...just be wary of him."

"I will," the woman smiled at the teenager.

And like the two before Janissa, the woman slipped something into Janissa's bag, and of course it was a miniature box.

* * *

**Yes I know I'm getting these chapters out too fast. I know these introductions are short and unappealing. I know they can be less than 1k words. I'm admitting this.**

**Why am I saying this? Because it's something I'm aware of and I wanted to just say it to say don't worry. We've only got 2 introductions left.**

**Quentin be main bastard. Confirming it now. I'm considering making Daniella the main bitch or someone else. Idk yet.**

**As said before, 3 down, 2 to go. Then we'll get into the goooooood stuff. Akumatizations, development, etc.**

**Stay tuned**

_**Edit: So my initial plan was for the principal to be Quentin's father, but I changed it to mother last minute and left pieces of the original in there. Sorry to all who have been confused.**_


	5. A Mistrust In Humanity

**Before I continue, check out a one-shot I wrote called "Broken" but whether you do is up to you entirely :p. I'd appreciate if you did though!**

**I mentioned this last chapter, but it was a last decision to make the principal Quentin's mom instead of his dad. I think I got everything changed, but idk.**

**I haven't had a lot of free time on my hands, but I've done a lot of planning for this fic. I hope you guys like what I've planned.**

**Without further adieu, let's continue and enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**Episode 0e- Meet Grayson**

To hell with this. He'd heard it in his parents' voice. _New school, new friends. _But he heard that sense of fakeness that he knew something was up. He was inquisitive and wanted to know what was up.

"_Phillip_." Man, even saying the name of his father, Grayson could just hear the venom in his own voice. "Hurry up. I just want to go already."

"Please, you know it's Dad by this point," the man, known simply as Phillip, replied.

Grayson rolled his eyes. Phillip would never be a dad figure to him. "Keep telling yourself that," he remarked dryly. He honestly didn't care.

Phillip gave a sigh. "It's a first day at a new school, and in junior year too. We want you to be on your absolute best behavior."

"My best behavior?" Grayson repeated. "This is my best behavior."

* * *

The chatter of the students felt so overwhelming. He'd known he would be different, ostracized from everyone, left in his lonesome. Just how he liked it. The beanie covering his hair definitely seemed to help him with his goal of staying away from people.

"Who's that?" he heard a voice ask, and he tensed up. Here we go again. Another year of nothing but...teens being teens. Fantastic. He was so not looking forward to this.

"I'm not sure," the person replied before walking up to Grayson. This was it. Someone was going to ask him what he was doing here, how his summer was, so many possibilities. And none looked positive.

"Excuse me? Are you new here?" the same person's question seemed to snap Grayson out of his thoughts. And if he wasn't tense enough already, he tensed up a bit more. What would happen if he said yes or no? He had no clue.

"I'm Arianna, that's Carly," the second girl, Arianna introduced her and her friend. "I take it you're new here. I've never seen you before, and if you're not known around the school as popular or a laughing stock, you're new."

"Popular or a laughing stock huh?" Grayson replied, sarcasm dripping in his tone. "How fun."

"And you are?" Carly asked, maybe a bit of a suspicious grin on her face. But then again, she was definitely suspicious in Grayson's eyes.

"Just call me Grayson," Grayson told them simply. They didn't need to know anything else about him. His interests, his musical taste, his family...that was all irrelevant to them, at least, in his perspective.

"That's such a cool name," Arianna smiled at the boy. Even though it was genuine, Grayson still eyed it suspiciously.

"I guess," he replied simply. He shrugged uncaringly.

A bell was heard. The 5 minute bell.

"What class do you have first?" Arianna asked, a bit ready to get to class. "Carly and I got biology."

Grayson looked at his own schedule. And, oh boy. "Same here," he replied. Great, now they were going to ask him more questions about his life.

Carly rolled her eyes however. Ugh, this kid. Who did he think he was? Whatever. She looked over at Arianna. "Let's go," she hissed quietly.

"Right," Arianna nodded over to her friend before looking at Grayson. "Follow us."

The girls started walking, and Grayson- still a bit suspicious- followed them.

* * *

Finally after a long multiple grueling hours, the day was over. Grayson hurried to get out of the building. Surprisingly to him, nobody had mocked him. They just treated him as the new kid. Odd, at least if you asked him.

"Where did I put it?!" he heard a frantic voice asked. He turned and saw a woman.

"What's this 'it' you speak of?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He was curious.

"A valuable object," the woman answered. "I think I dropped it!"

Grayson gave an internal sigh and looked at the ground and saw it. A small box. He looked at the woman. "Was this it?"

"Thank you so much!" the woman sighed in relief. "I thought I lost it!"

Grayson attempted to hand it over to her. "It's yours."

"Oh no, you keep it," the woman replied, showing confidence in her decision. "You found it after all."

"Are you sure?" Grayson asked, a bit suspicious. He eyed the box in his hands.

"I'm positive," the woman replied. "Open it when you get home though."

Wait. So this woman was not only okay with him keeping the box, but opening it? That was a bit suspicious to Grayson, but if she insisted...

"Keep an eye on your valuables more often," the teenager advised, turning around and heading home. He put the box in his pocket so he'd be less tempted to open it right then and there.

The woman smiled to herself. 4 down, 1 to go...

* * *

**SO CLOSE TO FINISHING INTROS. JUST ONE LEFT. AHHHH**

**...and after a rebellious girl, bullied boi, student council member who frustrates easily and a boy with trust issues, I'm just going to say it now: this last person is definitely going to lean towards the optimistic side of things.**

**Ahem. Our first akuma attack is coming soon! And who doesn't love akuma attacks lol**

**See you next time for our final introduction :D**


	6. The Final Hero

**Hallelujah. The Final Intro is here ladies and gents. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Episode 0f- Meet Daniel**

"Daniel, dude!" a voice called out to a teenager, leaning against a wall. The aforementioned teen, presumably Daniel, looked up, running a hand through his blonde hair to see who was calling to him. When he recognized the person, he smiled.

"Sup Shane?" Daniel grinned, smiling at his friend. They'd been friends since 3rd grade until 6th grade when Shane had had to move away for some time before moving back to Seattle sophomore year. Overall though Daniel still considered Shane his best friend.

"I'm ready," Shane smiled back, rubbing an arm. His light hazel eyes avoided contact with Daniel's dark brown eyes. He seemed sheepish, nervous even. And that's because Shane definitely was, but for whatever reason was unknown.

"For what?" Daniel asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. He tilted his head a bit. He wanted to know what Shane wanted to tell him about, what he said he was going to do. He waited for Shane to answer, keeping that curious expression and posture to let Shane know he was listening.

"Daniella," Shane finally replied. It wasn't even an answer, it was just a name. And that was confusing in this context.

"What about her?" Daniel asked. He was so confused.

Shane pulled out a box, revealing a silver ring. "I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend," he revealed.

Daniel's eyes widened in concern. "Shane, she hates practically anyone aside from Quentin. You know this. He has a better chance with her than you."

Shane looked hurt. "Danny, when have I ever tried to discourage you from following your heart? Never."

Daniel sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get heartbroken."

The hazel-eyed boy smiled softly. "You haven't changed a bit since middle school. Still that soft soul, huh?"

"Yeah, I am," the blonde replied, chuckling a bit. "Now really, if you absolutely want to go and ask Daniella out, I'd say go for it but be careful. You never know what'll happen."

* * *

Once the final bell rung, Daniel walked out of the school building with Shane.

"We've got an interesting class this year," Daniel spoke.

"I know," Shane replied. "What surprises me is that we got a new kid attending this school."

"How does this surprise you?" Daniel questioned, a bit curious. "We've had new kids attending the school before."

"Well yeah, but usually they don't come in junior year," Shane replied. "This kid...he never said his name to me...just comes in and starts isolating himself as well as possible. Is he trying to make himself a target?"

"Well I'm going to try and talk to him at some point," Daniel replied. "He seems interesting as a person."

"Sweet," Shane replied. "Anyway dude, I've got to ask Daniella out now. See you later!"

"Later, dude," Daniel smiled, watching as Shane ran off to go find Daniella.

* * *

Daniel had no clue how long he'd been walking for until he heard something ring. It was disrupting the silence of the area, but it seemed so close. He pulled out his phone and aw crap.

It was 6:15. And his mother was calling. It was way later than he'd been expecting. He answered the call, hearing his mother's yells of fear, and trying to reassure her that he was completely fine. "I'll be home soon," Daniel told her. "Trust me, I'm safe." He listened to his mother's words on the phone. "Alright, love you too, I'll see you soon." He hung up and began to walk home.

While walking home, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A woman seemed to be struggling to get something down from a tree. Whatever the thing was, it was clearly stuck. And the woman was having issues. Oh dear...

Daniel walked over to her. "Did you want help?" he asked, a bit concerned.

The woman looked at Daniel, relieved someone had noticed. "Yes, that'd be great."

Daniel began climbing the tree, attempting to make sure to not slip up and fall. If he came home with a broken arm or twisted ankle, his mom would be furious. He kept climbing, trying to distract his thoughts and just focus on the task at hand.

When he got to the top, where the object seemed to be located, there was a box waiting there. Daniel stared at it for a moment, surprised. How did this get up there? He didn't want to question it further, so he grabbed the box and started to climb down.

When he got down, he looked at the woman. "I got your box," he said, holding it out to her.

The woman looked at him. "I think you should keep it."

"Why me?" Daniel asked.

"Because you're the one that got it weren't you?" the woman asked, a smile on her face. "It's yours now."

Daniel looked between the box and the woman for a minute. "No, it's yours," he replied.

"I insist," the woman replied. "It's yours, that's final."

Daniel was about to protest, but no words came out. He gave a sigh. "Alright...have a good night," he told her before walking back towards his home.

The woman watched Daniel walk away. She smiled in relief. She'd done it. She'd found 5 teenagers, all capable of fighting against the future villains sure to attack.

Whenever the first akuma attack was...

* * *

**Okay. I know there's a Daniella and Daniel now, but while Daniel is a main character Daniella is a minor/recurring character. **

**Intros: Completed. Episode 1 is in the process of being made as I type this, so I'm excited to release that and I hope you enjoy it :3**

**I promise the Kwamis and Hero Stuff will come in soon. Until then I'm curious: who do you think got what Miraculous? Who was your favorite chapter focus (Irene, Seth, Janissa, Grayson, Daniel)? **

**Updates will forever be unscheduled, whether for Asylum (which I'm working on a one shot for don't worry) or for this. I actually finished this chapter yesterday, but got unable to upload until now. **

**See you next time**

* * *

**_Question: Even if I already have the first episode in progress, I think I might consider making the transformation scenes and the Kwami/Holder reveal a separate chapter (and if this is the case it'll be next chapter). What would you prefer? An entire episode 1 complete with reveals on who's who, or a separate chapter for heroes/transformations and the akuma attack a separate chapter?_**


	7. The First Akuma

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving! As a little present for you all, I've got a chapter for you. With that said, let's get on with the show.**

* * *

_**This is Part 1 of 3. The next part is all of the transformations and hero stuff, and Part 3 is the official battle/aftermath. **_

* * *

**Episode 1 Part 1- The First Akuma**

Whilst Daniel had walked off to wherever his friend usually went to after school (he still wasn't sure, but teens are teens), Shane went off to go figure out how the hell he was going to impress Daniella. He thought to himself, getting lost in his thoughts, until...

"Ugh, some people," he heard a voice say. It was Daniella. "They don't understand when to back off."

Shane, on the other hand, grinned. He finally had a chance. He waited for Daniella and Quentin to stop talking. Once the two did, Shane quickly took this opportunity to walk up to the girl.

"What do you want?" Daniella scowled at Shane. Ugh. This teen. She'd seen him in the hallways and she'd known he was a loser in her eyes. "And make it snappy."

"I was wondering if, hopefully, you'd like to go out sometime," Shane replied, "you're cute, and I'd love to get to know you better. Maybe you're not as bad as everyone claims you are. And-"

"Haha, no," Daniella told him bluntly. "I'm not into your type anyway. And even if you were, I'd still say no. Why? We've never spoken and you're not worth my time."

Shane stood there, stunned for a minute. Daniella turned away and walked off, not even bothering to hear him out. All he could do was open the box with the ring in it. He stared at it for a moment, conflicted. He just took the ring out, holding it in his hand before throwing the box to the side. Just staring at the ring made his emotions take over. His breathing began to become shaky, his body began to tremble...

* * *

Once a window in a mysterious room opened, the light shone in. There was a feminine figure in that room. A figure with a dark grin on her face. No doubt about it now. It was Leptir.

"Aww, what a tragedy. Heartbreak is an easy way to start experiencing negative emotions," Leptir monologued, not caring that nobody could hear her speech about negative emotions and broken hearts. "And these negative emotions are the perfect prey for my akumas."

A butterfly flew close by to where Leptir was. She held out one hand, which the butterfly landed on. Leptir covered it with her other hand, letting the butterfly consume the dark energy. When she uncovered the butterfly, it was a dark, pure black color. However, it seemed to have some translucent purple lights, bringing out more color.

It wasn't a butterfly anymore. It was an akuma.

Leptir released the butterfly-like creature, smirking. Oh boy, this would be fun. "Fly away, little akuma, and darken this teen's heart!" she declared, watching as the akuma flew out of the window, looking for its first victim...

* * *

Shane stood there, holding the ring with a dismayed expression on his face. The tears falling down his cheeks, his poor shaking body, his hiccuping breaths. He was crying.

Unbeknownst to the teenage boy, the akuma was fluttering nearby. It noticed him and fluttered down to the ring he was holding.

A reaction was immediate. Shane stopped shaking, his breathing steady now. The tears had stopped falling and he looked more angry than sad, and that could be defined by the dark expression on his face. What was most peculiar however, was how the area around his eyes seemed to turn a rust color, and not long after, a light purple butterfly-shaped mask outlined his eyes and face.

"_Hello Emotion Thief. I am Leptir. So the person who rejected you broke your heart, shattering emotions? Well from now on, the term emotion is foreign to you. Whoever you zap with your ring will immediately feel that sense of emptiness you now do, becoming as emotionless as you," _Leptir told him.

Normally, we're all taught "don't listen to strangers" and stuff like that. But this was a negative-emotion influenced teenage boy. So of course..

Shane put the ring on. A dark grin formed on his face. "It's a deal, Leptir!" he exclaimed. Just like that, dark magic seemed to come out from the ring and transform the boy into his villain counterpart.

When the magic faded, he was no longer Shane, but Emotion Thief. His skin was entirely black all over. His eyes were a pure red with only a tiny white circle for irises. His hair was a blood red color with a single white stripe right down the middle. His attire was a red vest over a white shirt, bright red pants, and white shoes. He looked fairly formal. He grinned, revealing he now had a set of fangs. His ears had turned into white horns. The ring was a pure dark purplish gold color.

And it was power testing time. He quickly clenched his fist and looked in the direction of some random person. A purple blast came from the ring, and almost instantly, the reaction was immediate. All the emotions from the civilian's face drained. Instead of excitement, or fear, or even sadness, was gone in an instant.

People were confused. Where were these blasts coming from? Anyone who got struck had their confusion wiped away, becoming blank-faced and eyes drained of any sign of spark. Just...emotionless. Empty even.

Emotion Thief chuckled to himself, zapping away at civilians. This was fun. A bit too much, even.

* * *

Leptir was in the mysterious room, which was more like a lair, grinning. This madness was only just beginning. And no one would be able to defeat this villain. This would mark the beginning of her success. The beginning of her rising up to be the most feared person in Seattle. And no one would stop her.

Or so she thought...

* * *

**Check out the poll on my profile :) **

**Part 2 will come out who knows when. Updates are irregular. **


End file.
